


determined ignorance

by BelievingOreo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelievingOreo/pseuds/BelievingOreo
Summary: sombra really hates going to see the doctor and widowmaker makes it her personal job to make sure she doesnt die





	determined ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> do i know what im doing? hell no. does it matter? nope.
> 
> this was something i started with a project in mind but then it kinda went and kept going and i had a hard time finding where to end it. thats why theres the ship thing but.. its not rly there in this sry. its implied spiderbyte its they later hook up spiderbyte
> 
> its silly and i had fun with it tho so shrug

Sombra looked at the dust floating in the air above her, besides the quiet sounds of Reaper struggling on the other side of the door trying to pry it open, everything was silent and calm. She could almost appreciate the beauty of a simple moment as this, and right as she settled into the moment, Doomfist elected to slam into the door causing her to jump and hit her head on the ground. 

Groaning, Sombra rolled onto her stomach and managed to get onto her knees and thump a weak fist against the door. She made some sort of complaint at the disturbance, it wasn’t anything sensical in reality but in her head sounded something like, “Can you idiots shut up I’m watching the dust mote mote.” But even that didn’t make much sense either.

There was some mumbling on the other side as Sombra continued to whine gaining more and more volume as she went on. Eventually she just stopped once she slid back onto the floor and fell onto her side. Sombra’s suffering was the only thing that went through her mind.  She continued like this until there was another more gentle tapping from the other side of the door.

“Sombra it’s time to get up,” There she was the woman herself. Widowmaker, formally known as Amélie Lacroix also known as Sombra’s very very attractive coworker.

She instantly got up and pressed herself to the door, “Arannnnnnnña, tell the mean men to go away I just want to enjoy some silence.” Even as Sombra said this though, her hand was already reaching towards the door handle. She wanted to see her favorite spider, and she wanted to see her now.

Sombra could hear vague sounds of Reaper sighing as he and Doomfist turned around and left just the two of them there. As soon as their footsteps faded away, Sombra’s hands scrambled to open the door and drag Widowmaker in. However the other woman unfortunately stood her ground and refused to be moved. Instead she took advantage of Sombra’s weakened state and actually dragged her into the hallway instead. This was of course not without plenty of whining on Sombra’s part.

“Why are you behaving like this? Never mind of course you are, you’re an irrational child masquerading as an actual adult.” Widowmaker sighed in frustration, her hand moved from letting Sombra hold her wrist to capturing the other woman’s wrist instead. She made sure to hold tight while closing the door so that Sombra didn’t dare to think to lock herself into the closet again. 

Sombra apparently wasn’t able to answer anymore, and Widowmaker would be concerned if she wasn’t so annoyed and also quite literally programmed to not feel a thing. Amélie might have been able to care, but Amélie has long been dead. Her concern or lack of did not change the facts that a silent Sombra was unfortunately not a good Sombra for the moment.  
Widowmaker had to make sure the infuriating woman didn’t actually die while on their way to the clinic. Doomfist would be upset for understandable reasons, but Reaper would be livid. Widowmaker wasn’t sure what the man had against Moira, all she knows is that he would do just about anything to prevent her from touching any employee beyond simple checkups, and emergency surgeries and even then he tended to hover over the whole ordeal. Because that’s what he does, Reaper makes everything into a Very Large Ordeal. 

So in order to make sure that such an event would not happen, Widowmaker unfortunately had to. . . 

Talk.

She shivered at the thought and the movement caught Sombra’s eyes. Sombra was staring at her blankly. Her mind was as empty as her veins seemed to be of blood. Considering the large amounts of red all over her clothes and pooling on the floor. That was a bad sign if Widowmaker ever saw one.

“Let’s go to the infirmary and get someone other than Moira to look at you before you die and Reaper kills the both of us.” Widowmaker didn’t even spare Sombra a look as she said this, instead just pulling on her wrist to lead her down the hallway. Instead of walking forward though, Sombra tips slightly and almost crashes onto the floor if not for Widowmaker’s quick action to catch her. It seems to be the only way to safely move her as quickly as possible, so Widowmaker succumbs to the fact that Sombra must be carried.

Today just gets worse and worse for her doesn’t it. With incredible grace, Widowmaker picks up Sombra by sweeping her legs out from under her and lifting. And now there was going to be blood all over her suit. Great. At least the sudden move in positions seems to have startled Sombra causing her to cling to Widowmaker. That’ll do her some good, scaring her like she’s scared the rest of them. Obviously not Widowmaker, mostly just Reaper. As much as the grump of an old man liked to deny it, he treated Sombra as his own. Even Widowmaker could notice that much.

Sombra groans and whines as Widowmaker began to continue down the hallway once again. Perhaps the ride wasn’t as smooth as it could or should have been, but Widowmaker was never one for being gentle now was she.

“Araña, why can’t we just go to your room? They won’t find us there, let’s gooooooo we can have some fun.” Sombra tries to wink here, but fails miserably due to blood loss and exhaustion closing her eyes. Widowmaker just sees it as a horribly pathetic attempt at avoiding going to the medical wing. It somehow renders as endearing, which alone is more disgusting and concerning that anything else here. Like how maybe Sombra is struggling to stay conscious due to major blood loss.

Oh wait.  
Suddenly Widowmaker is slightly more stressed than before as she picks up her pace. If anyone asks the answer would only ever be, “I didn’t want Talon to lose such a useful pawn as her.”

No one would be able to tell she was lying, there was no reason for Widowmaker to be lying. Not even Widowmaker herself would be able to discern why exactly she was as rushed as she was. At least not for a while.

The halls are quiet as she tries to carry Sombra in a quick but dignified pace, the only sound is the click of her heels and occasional drip of blood hitting the floor. Luckily no one else was in the living quarters that Sombra inhabited, but also on the downside. Why was she so far away from the med wing. 

“Araña…” Whatever Sombra was going to say was lost along with her ability to stay awake. Which was a really bad sign.

“Sombra, please stay awake. Think of Reaper, didn’t you want to show him the ‘cute little marioneta’ you made for him.” Widowmaker tries to emulate Sombra’s voice, hoping it will bring a reaction out of her.

All she gets in response however is a groan. Sombra’s eyes start to flutter closed. Widowmaker breaks out into a jog, she can’t get to the nurses fast enough and hopefully the jostling will keep Sombra awake. 

Before anything else, the medical team heard Sombra’s groaning and Widowmaker’s heavier than normal steps. They look to one another in confusion, unsure of what was happening and if they would be the ones to deal with whatever shenanigans Sombra most likely involved herself and Widowmaker into.

So when Widowmaker stumbles in clutching a bleeding Sombra to her chest, it was a surprise. Widowmaker was conflicted over not wanting to let go of Sombra and thus no longer having control on making sure she was alive still, and actually ensuring she would live by handing her over to the confused nursing staff. She stood silently staring blankly still trying to make a final decision, until Moira walked into the room and strolled to Widowmaker and held her arms out for Sombra.

The movement caused both Widowmaker and the other clinic employees to move again, nurses moved around hurriedly gathering and preparing to a bed for Sombra. Widowmaker however simply held her further away from Moira and narrowed her eyes lightly.

“Reaper would not be happy if I handed her over to you,” Widowmaker states plainly while trying to step around Moira.

Moira stepped with her, “I have no idea why he insists on behaving like such an insolent child when I’ve saved his life so many times before.”  
“Unfortunately he is my direct superior and you are not,” Widowmaker spoke slowly as she turned sharply and handed Sombra instead to a passing nurse and telling him to make sure Moira would not touch the patient lest he face Reaper’s wrath. As he walked away, Widowmaker kept a close eye on where he was headed to make sure Sombra would be taken care of, and that she’d be able to check once rid of Moira.

Moira stood with a single eyebrow raised as she watched Widowmaker, “Don’t you think perhaps, that you are spending a bit more time ensuring Sombra’s safety than is wholly required? I’m sure Reaper and Doomfist would be satisfied to know you have brought her here while she was still alive. You can go now Widowmaker.”

Her words carried the weight of a door slamming shut, but Widowmaker didn’t care if she was technically right. She couldn’t just leave here until she knew Sombra was stable, her eyes cut sharply to the woman before her. Moira’s height would intimidate a weaker woman, but Widowmaker was built to feel nothing, not even fear. 

They stared coldly at one another until Moira nodded and a slow predatory smiled spread across her face as if having found something new to amuse herself with, “Well then, if you’re so insistent I will be on my way.”

Widowmaker scoffed but turned and watched as Moira walked past her and out the door, leaving to wherever it is that she spends her time outside the infirmary. She was unsure what Moira was thinking, but she knew it wasn’t good. It’d be best to avoid the woman even more for a while.

Once the door closed and Moira was officially out of sight and thus mind, Widowmaker realized she was stuck in a limbo. She put herself into a position where she couldn’t just leave, but she also couldn’t get in the way of the medical staff by hovering over Sombra. Widowmaker was tempted to shuffle her feet, and she might’ve if there weren’t other people present still in the room. She stands there for a minute more contemplating what to do. Suddenly she remembers about Reaper, Widowmaker gruffly turns around and heads to where an empty bed is, already pulling her phone out to contact Reaper. 

Except the moment the phone is in her hands and out Reaper is already calling. Widowmaker is convinced he has a sixth sense for this kind of thing, no one can convince her otherwise. Sombra tells her that he’s just full of parental feelings, somehow Widowmaker feels this isn’t too wild an idea.

“Is she there?” Reaper gives no time for anything else, and Widowmaker isn’t sure who exactly he is talking about but that doesn’t stop her from doing her best to give a proper report. 

“Sombra is being treated right now, I made sure Moira left the infirmary and is now nowhere near her,” Widowmaker feels a lifting sort of feeling in her chest at saying these words. She passes it off as most likely being the feeling of ensuring things go smoothly, the completion of a mission successful and well. She also noticed that Reaper’s voice was a bit lighter as well. She still didn’t understand why he was so stressed by Moira. Yes the woman could be unnerving and was someone Widowmaker didn’t want to be around, but she felt that about roughly everyone. 

Something within her however, would raise it’s hackles whenever Moira was nearby, even earlier with how defensive of Sombra she was against Moira. It was odd, Moira perhaps just brought out the defensive side of everyone. 

“You’re free to go, now that Sombra is being taken care of you can return to whatever you were doing before we called you. I’m heading over there now,” Reaper speaks slowly and Widowmaker nods along thinking to herself how nice it would be to return to her quarters and rid herself of these bloody clothes.

Her mouth however seems to be a traitorous thing, “I’ll stay here for a little longer. Make sure Moira doesn’t try to sneak by until you arrive.” 

What.

Why.

There is absolutely no need to stay and yet! Here she is, staying. Voluntarily even.

Luckily Reaper doesn’t question her new attitude to her coworker and instead just grunts his approval and then hangs up. Widowmaker puts her phone away and rests her forehead against the wall asking herself what is she even doing. Caring about Sombra’s state, doing more than is needed or even asked of her. 

Widowmaker releases a sigh that would be closer to a groan if she let herself actually feel anything more. She thumps her fist against the wall once, before pushing off and leaving the safety of the thin privacy curtains around each bed. Stalking towards the nurse manning the computer Widowmaker stands in front the older woman who meets her eyes unamused. Unlike the younger staff, she had no time to care about the weird habits Talon’s upper agents had. 

“What can I help you with Widowmaker? I have things I need to do, I can’t wait here while you stare me down.” 

Widowmaker keeps staring.

The nurse’s frown deepens and perhaps she feels like she could understand those who give up on the world a little more. Widowmaker wouldn’t know this however and the nurse doesn’t really give the thought any words so does it really exist?

She gives up on getting anything out of the empty woman before her, “The patient is currently being treated, it’s bad but she will survive. No visitors yet.” 

Widowmaker’s mouth ticks downward at that, it wasn’t enough. The disregard for calling Sombra by her name was bad enough on it’s own, but why couldn’t she see her. 

“Why not?” She really can’t control herself today can she.

The nurse gives Widowmaker a long and hard look, “Her situation is delicate and there is too many tubes and too many doctors in the room for you to stand there and stare wistfully, and that is final.” 

She shuts the computer off, turning around and briskly walking herself to the doorway leaving Widowmaker alone in the entrance room. Widowmaker stood still once again processing everything that just happened. Honestly she was having a hard time understanding anything from the moment she first saw the insufferable woman that is Sombra. When? Any point honestly, but particularly today.

She had seen Sombra returning from some mission or another earlier, hand curled around her waist. When Sombra noticed her looking, she had explained it as cramps and hobbled away to her personal quarters. Widowmaker didn’t think much of it, but she noticed the blood that was on Sombra’s hand holding her stomach, telling Reaper about the possibility of an injury from the mission was only just being a responsible agent. Really. 

Eventually when more nurses came back into the room, Widowmaker moved to sit on a chair off to the side as to not be in the way. Whatever was happening today wasn’t a normal thing, as much as she loathed to admit it. It might be best to go in for a touch up on her conditioning, Talon’s top assassin can’t work in a shape where she’s behaving as if she cares about her coworkers. However… at the same time, she really doesn’t want to. The process is unpleasant, and is it really necessary? Widowmaker figures if things get worse then she’ll really go, but for now she just pretends as if she isn’t acting outside the parameters set by her handlers.

By now Reaper should have reached the infirmary, and a few seconds after the thought crosses he appears. You think of the devil and there he is. Widowmaker looks up from where she had rested her head in her hands, her expression as dead as she feels currently. Reaper huffs as he plants himself heavily next to her.

“Is everything alright,” His voice seems to be extra rough, Widowmaker takes comfort in knowing that today is just weird for everyone and she isn’t experiencing an isolated thing.

“The head nurse told me she’d survive if that’s what you were asking. Moira still hasn’t come back either, so if you meant that then it’s clear there too. Otherwise I’m not sure what else there is to be ‘alright’ or not.” 

Reaper sighed, everyone seems to be sighing a lot today, do they need more sleep? Widowmaker is too busy wondering how she’s going to tell Reaper to sleep more that she almost misses what he says next.

“I meant are you okay, but if you want to keep ignoring the obvious fact that your conditioning is wearing away. Fine by me,” Widowmaker can tell he’s looking at her, she vehemently ignores Reaper and everything he stands for at the moment. Which is revealing the facts that most definitely don’t exist, what is going on? Widowmaker sure doesn’t know.

There goes another sigh, Widowmaker reminds herself to remind Reaper to please for the love of god get more sleep. A comfortable silence falls over the two as they avoid the obvious. 

Some time passes.

Some more times passes.

Reaper looks at Widowmaker again, he notices her clothes. His sharp intake of air makes her look up at him in confusion. She couldn’t really see what was his issue, but knowing him it wasn’t too hard to guess.

“It’s not that bad,” Widowmaker sees Reaper start to say something, “no, no it really isn’t.” He groans, one day Widowmaker will realize how much these things bother him, that day is unfortunately not today. 

“You are covered in blood, we’ve been here for over an hour. Sombra won’t go anywhere and it’s not like you’ll be able to see her soon. Go back to your room, take a shower, wash those clothes please for all that is good in the world wash them. Then take a nap, eat some food while you’re at it. Then come back and Sombra will be an overactive puppy just sitting here waiting for you.” 

Slowly Widowmaker turns her head to stare at Reaper’s mask, how much it resembles a owl kind of weirded her out. Nothing else really had that honor, so when Reaper tells her that he’s not really suggesting and more commanding it, she nods once and gets up.

Widowmaker stares down at Reaper now that she has the height over him, “Do not forget to let me know when she’s ready to be seen. I have some very strong words for the woman once this is all settled.” 

Reaper agrees easily and so Widowmaker turns finally leaving the clinic. She strides out with purpose walking the hallways to reach her room. Reminding herself that it shouldn’t be as hard as it feels to leave without confirming herself that Sombra was recovering well. She’d force herself to stay away until Reaper called, and even then she’s going to prolong returning. There was too much improper behavior today, Widowmaker had to make sure that whatever was wearing away in her conditioning would stay hidden, lest someone got the idea to force her to be reconditioned. 

So she’ll wait, and wait some more before soothing over the urge to make sure Sombra was alive and well. Until then, she’ll do all she can to ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> thx 4 reading my fun thing srry i couldnt title it better


End file.
